


A dame and a murder

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: McManus is a tired gumshoe and into his office walks temptation in the shape of..Shirley Bellinger.  Yes it’s Tim/Shirley..with a sideorder of Tim/Sean and other familiar faces show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dame and a murder

It was a long day in the city that never sleeps mused Tim McManus. He ran a small detective agency, got all sorts of cases and his only staff was his faithful co-detective Sean Murphy and their secretary Floria Mills.   
Today he was all alone with Sean on a case, and Floria seeing her man Leo Glynn at some jazz joint, where Omar White and his hepcats played.  
In walked a vision in red, a long-legged beauty that stopped his heart.  
“Hi honey,” she said in a breathy whisper. “I’ve got a case for you.”  
“What’s it about dollface?” he asked, trying to sound hip. Sean would laugh.  
“I’m Shirley Bellinger. I’m a widow, somebody whacked my husband, I want to know who.”  
“You’ve got it,” he said and started taking notes. Shirley smiled at him and occasionally sniffled into her monogrammed handkerchief.   
When she left Tim was smitten, hardly a new thing for him.

*  
He’d been married, but it hadn’t worked out. He’d dated Diane, a nurse and Claire a madam at a local brothel. For a long time he’d carried a torch for a married lady doctor with beautiful eyes, Gloria Nathan.  
Her being unavailable made her doubly desirable.   
But Shirley was a new thing; he’d never had the hots for a client before.  
He should be suspicious of her; wives often killed their men after all.  
But Shirley was all sweetness and light, surely he couldn’t be wrong?  
Sean would tell him to keep his heart in check, and not to think with it or his cock.

*  
He interrogated suspects and it seemed like Zeke Bellinger had gambling debts all over town. Good.   
That made his widow a less likely suspect.  
He talked to some men about a card shark called O’Reily, of the O’Reily crime clan.  
Maybe he should have a talk with him.

*  
“So you knew Zeke Bellinger?” asked Tim.  
“Played him a few times,” said Ryan O’Reily and blew smoke into the air.  
“Did he owe you money?”  
“Yeah. He owed everyone.”  
“So did you whack him?”  
“Nah. I have an alibi for that night. Me and my brother were drinking in a bar.”  
“He can vouch for you?”  
“Yeah. And my wife Shannon. Well soon to be ex-wife.”  
“If she’s an ex she can testify for you.”  
“I’m divorcing her cause I love someone else.”  
“Right,” said Tim, not really believing the man.  
He was as shifty as they came.

*  
Shirley blew him expertly on the couch in the office. To prove her innocence or loyalty.  
She was good, hardly better than Claire, but he loved every second of it.  
Shirley seemed to relish worshipping his cock with her ruby-red lips.  
He was more and more convinced she was as innocent as she claimed.  
Surely this gorgeous dame with her luscious lips could never tell a lie.  
*  
The O’Reily alibi checked out, there had been others there beside Cyril, one of them was Gloria Nathan. She had been with the O’Reilys in a bad part of town.  
Sweet lord, his unreachable ideal had sullied herself with a common Irish hoodlum.  
She was even prepared to testify to it.  
No wonder Shannon O’Reily was raking a hike. She was one smart cookie.  
*  
He followed more leads. Sounded like lots of people hated Zeke Bellinger. He had a past as a boxer, and worked odd jobs while wed to lovely Shirley.  
He’d cheated on her too with Angelique Keller. Now she had motive, since Bellinger had dumped her she’d left her husband a lowlife called Chris Keller.  
Motive and maybe means. He went to see her.  
*  
“Yeah, I screwed him,” said Angie and lit a cigarette.  
“Did you kill him?”  
“No. I’m a saint I tell ya.”  
“How so mrs. Keller?”  
“Soon to be mrs. Truman,” said Angie. “I got a sweet minister I’m marrying. He digs white chicks.”  
“He’s..colored?”  
“Yeah. Delicious chocolate,” purred Angie.  
“What about your ex?”  
“Chris Keller-yeah he can charm a nun out of her panties I tell ya. He ran a scam on Sister Peter Marie and I made him return the money. Sick fuck, robbing orphans and war widows. That’s my Chrissy for you.”  
“Sounds like no love lost.”  
“None. Glad to see the back end of him. The sex was great, but he never told the truth.  
Now he’s shacked up with a rich lawyer. Poor sap, Chris is gonna rob him blind and seduce him.”  
“A man..”  
“Yeah. Found my Chrissy in bed with a cute male heir once. Blackmail of course and some sex on the side.”  
Tim had heard of men loving men and he thought of Sean’s eyes and tight butt, and blushed.  
“So yeah..I thought of Bellinger but I didn’t love him. Didn’t love Chris either. I love my Truman to bits.“  
“Oh..”  
“Ask for my alibi whydontcha?”  
He did. She was with her minister fiancé the whole time.  
*  
“Shirley,” he said, she had a gun at him.  
“Yes darling, I did whack him. God told me to. And our daughter too.”  
“Oh God..”  
“No honey..he did.”  
He loved her and she was a murderer.  
He was unlucky.  
Shirley smiled, and then flinched.  
Sean.  
“Let go of that gun, darlin’”  
“Okay,” she said and did it.  
“You’re going to the slammer sweetheart, and they’ll fry you for killing your man and child,” said Sean and cuffed her to a chair.  
“I thought O’Reily did it,” said Tim.  
“Another time he will. He’s scum,” said Sean.  
The cops lead Shirley away and he sighed.   
He still had Sean and that was important, a good friend was the best you could hope for in this crazy world.  
Sean was a pearl of a guy, and very handsome.  
Tim had no idea why he thought of Sean’s eyes and his bright smile.  
Clearly he had some things to think about.  
He liked that.


End file.
